In wireless communications, transmission channel resources are usually defined as parameters of a multiple access transmission technology that allows several devices to transmit on a same frequency channel in a same time frame, where the time domain is sequentially divided into time frames. For example, in TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access), the transmission channel resources are time periods in a time frame; in FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access), the transmission channel resources are sub-parts of the frequency spectrum used for communication over the whole time frame; and, in CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), the transmission channel resources are spreading codes used during the whole time frame. Also, several multiple access technologies can be used at the same time.
Interference observed by a receiver device, in the scope of a communication in which the receiver device is expected to receive a signal from a source device, is defined as one or more signals transmitted by one or more respective other source devices to at least one other receiver device via the same transmission channel resources as used by said source device to communicate with said receiver device.
In an illustrative situation, access points (APs) of a wireless telecommunications system are deployed along a path over which a moving conveyance moves in order to offer wireless communications services to communication devices located in the moving conveyance. For instance, the moving conveyance is a train and the path is a railroad. The APs can be connected to a server implemented in a core network or be directly connected one with each other in order to respectively implement centralized or decentralized transmission channel resources management and/or mobility management functionalities. When the moving conveyance moves along the path, the considered communication devices located in the moving conveyance are assumed to communicate with the AP providing the most robust data link through hand-over procedures. Such communications with the APs use transmission channel resources typically allocated by the APs or the aforementioned server.